Cassie
Cassie P. is the fourth Harvest girl and for a time after her resurrection, was possessed by Esther. History Not much is known about Cassie's history except that she was chosen to be part of the Harvest. She is the second Witch sacrificed by Bastianna Natale. She was friends with Monique and Abigail. Cassie is the witch who represented water during the Harvest flashback. Throughout The Originals Series She is seen in a flashback in Sinners and Saints, ''when Davina is talking about the Harvest. In ''Apres Moi, Le Deluge, her corpse is seen when it's decided that the Harvest will be completed. As of Moon Over Bourbon Street, she is the only Harvest girl that has not been resurrected. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Monique plans to kill Genevieve to raise Cassie from the dead. After Genevieve, Monique and Abigail are killed, Cassie rises from her grave, but she is actually possessed by Esther and is beside Vincent, who is possessed by Finn. Season Two In Rebirth, it is shown that Esther is still pretending to be her, only dropping the facade when alone with Finn and Kol, who are possessing Vincent and Kaleb, respectively. In Alive and Kicking, Esther is still in Cassie's body. She is making moonlight rings in return for the werewolves allegiance which she used to her advantage when she order them to attack Kol and Davina who were on a date. To find out what Davina's secret weapon is, but she doesn't find out its her husband as Kol lied to her about being knocked out. Klaus visited her and they talk from there he discovers Esther is possessing Cassie. In Every Mother's Son, during the family dinner with her sons Finn, Elijah, and Klaus, Esther leaves Cassie's body and enters into Lenore's body. When questioned afterward as to Esther's whereabouts, Cassie is confused as to what is going on and does not know Elijah and Klaus. Elijah convinces Klaus to leave her be. Personality Cassie is one of the most ruthless young witches we've ever seen. She does not seem to share Davina's naiveté she's dangerous. However that was under Esther's influence before she let Cassie regain control back over her own body. She seem to be scared and nervous not remembering anything about what happen during the four months Esther had her as a host. Physical Appearance Cassie has short, brown hair which is pixie styled and has a somewhat pale complextion. She stands at 5'2", and her frame is slim and petite. Appearances Season One *''Sinners and Saints'' (Flashback) *''Après Moi, Le Déluge'' (Corpse) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Possessed by Esther) Season Two *''Rebirth'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Possessed by Esther) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Possessed & Unpossessed by Esther) * 2x10 Name *'''Cassie '''is a diminutive form of Cassandra, which means "She Who Entangles Men". The origin of the name "Cassie" is English and has alternate spellings of Kassi, Cassy or Kassie. *In the season finale's final scene, Cassie's tombstone is seen, revealing that her surname's first letter is "P". Trivia * Out of the four girls used for The Harvest Cassie was out of the commission for the longest by being dead over a year and being Esther's host for 4 months after her return. * Cassie's family could be all dead or left the city after the incomplete The Harvest the first time. Which it made more convenient for Esther to have her as first host for herself. *According to Showfax, for the casting, Monique's recycled scenes were used for the character hinting at Cassie being similar to Monique. However that could meant while Cassie was under Esther's control since the fans have no idea of what her personality is really like. Gallery EstherCassie.png The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg|Esther possessing Cassie. Normal_TheOriginals202-0356.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0358.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0387.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0819.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0820.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0838.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-0860.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1128.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1139.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1147.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1331.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals202-1349.jpeg References See also Category:Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:New Orleans Coven Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters